Betrayed
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Ted DiBiase and John Morrison have a plan...what happens when it backfires on Teddy?


_Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday, but how could you go throw it all away?_

_In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true_

_As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing left for me to do_

He walked around the corner and silently held the knife close to his chest. When she came outside, he'd do it. He told himself that this was justified. That if she wasn't with him, she wouldn't be with anyone. It was all about her. He could see the red blazing behind his eyes. The red as he watched the guy he'd considered a friend for so long touch the brunette he'd also considered the love of his life. He stalked forward a little bit more, closer to the house, and got an even better look at Ted DiBiase and Melina Perez. They were sitting on the sofa curled together, watching television. He couldn't believe this. This was making him crazy. He had to be certifiable. Had to be. He looked at them and found himself walking into the house. Melina turned to look at the door and gasped. She wasn't expecting him home. Not for at least a week. But she also knew that this was a hard time for him right now. He was doing promotional work, not competing in the ring.

"Johnny, what are you doing here?"

"The real question is, Melina…what's Teddy doing here?"

And then he pulled Melina by the hair, and yanked, while Ted stood up. For John Hennigan, his relationship was over…but it wasn't the end.

_I feel it burn inside, burn in me like the rising sun_

_Lifted into the sky, took away the only thing I loved_

_I know after tonight, all your power crumbles in my arms_

_So don't worry, I'll be fine, when my life ends, I'll leave this scar_

"DiBiase, don't fucking move. Melina, get over there with Ted. NOW!"

John Hennigan yelled. He watched as Melina scurried over towards Ted. Ted wrapped his arms around her, and held her close to him. John winced in pain. That should be him she was holding on to. He felt the knife in his hand get stronger. He pulled it out of his jacket sleeve where he was hiding it, and heard their intake of breath. He didn't wave it around, he just held it. It was enough to get a reaction out of them.

"Whoa, Johnny dude, put the knife down."

"Nah. I don't think so, Teddy. See, the difference between you and me, is I have the balls to stab you, I'm just not going to…yet. You see, I'm going to make you both suffer. You took what I loved, so now, I'm taking what you loved."

John said, pulling a short, red haired woman by the arm. Ted's eyes widened as he saw his girlfriend, Kiki standing there. She was scared to death, and Ted wanted nothing more to hold her and reassure her nothing bad was going to happen to her. But he had Melina, and that was all he needed at that point.

"John, let Kiki go. She has nothing to do with this."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, young Theodore. She's your girlfriend, and she's going to pay for the sins you've committed against me. Tell her how much you love her, Theodore, because this'll be the last time you see your beautiful Kiki again."

Kiki tried not to cry as John held on to her hair. She let out a little scream, as John held the knife to her throat. Ted looked at her and walked over to her. He needed to reassure her that nothing bad would happen to her.

"Honey, you're fine…okay. I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen…."

And then, John slit her throat. Ted watched in horror as Kiki's body slid to the ground. Ted was horrified. He couldn't believe that John had it in him to do this. He knelt down next to Kiki and started to cry.

"You killed her…"

"Yes, I did. Shame too, because I'm going to kill you, next."

John said, pulling Ted up by the shirt collar. Ted was going to be the next to go, but he couldn't do that yet. He wanted to make her suffer. He wanted her to watch. He watched as Melina took out her cell phone.

"You call the police Melina, and I swear to God, I'll kill him right fucking now!"

He said, watching as Melina put the phone down. He knew that this was going to end one of two ways, and he was still on the fence about it. He held the knife to Ted's throat and glared at Melina.

"How long?"

"Six months…that's it. Mostly started out as talking. Recently got physical."

"Shame shame, Melina…"

He said, shaking his head. He knew what he had to do. He needed to end it all. And just be done with it.

_(Spoken):_

_And I felt down I need you there_

_Every note and every word seems so hard to take_

_Finally, we're destined_

_A smoking gun in hand, now don't you realize what you've done_

_Put a bullet in his back, your hero since you were so young_

_How could you kill the man who brought salvation through your pain_

_He must mean everything to end it all this shameful way_

"Theodore, you let me down. I know that Kiki was your life, I'm not a complete idiot. Didn't you two have a daughter together?"

"Leave Lacey out of this. She needs me, now, since you killed her mother."

"Oh no, honey. Can't you see….Melina and I are going to raise Lacey now. We're her godparents after all. So yeah, you'll end up dead, Melina and I will be happy, and nobody will ever know."

Johnny said, watching as Melina's eyes shifted to the cell phone. Someone needed to stop this madness. Kiara Fleihr was dead, and there was going to be hell to pay inside the company. Though he wasn't in the company anymore, everyone knew you didn't do two things. One, you didn't trash Ric Flair to anyone in Kiki's company, because she would read you the riot act, and two, you didn't harm Kiara in any way. John knew this rule, because he'd heard Ric tell it. She sent a quick text message to Ric, and then watched John pace around Teddy.

"Teddy, see, you don't get it. You made Melina turn away from me! So, now you'll pay. But before you do, do you have any final words?"

Ted thought about it for a second, and then turn and twisted a smile on his face. He spit in John's face, and looked at Melina.

"I did this for us. I never meant to hurt you…"

Ted said, wrestling the knife out of John's hand. He turned around and slid the knife into the stomach of John. He knelt down in front of John, where Kiki had collapsed and pulled her into his arms.

"Kiara, I'm so sorry. May your family forgive me for doing what John did. I love you. And I always will."

He said, looking at her, and leaving her laying bleeding. He was covered in blood, and watched as the life got sucked out of John, quickly. He pulled John up to look at him, and grimaced wickedly.

"I swear to god, I should leave you here to die. But because I was raised Christian, I'm going to take you to a hospital. And I'm going to leave you there, but as God is my witness, Hennigan, I swear to god, I hope you make it, so I can rip the life from you, as you did to Kiki."

He said, half carrying him towards the truck. Melina followed behind him and he shook his head. She'd gotten him into this mess, in her rage against John. Believing rumors that had proven to be unfounded…and now the woman that he'd sworn his life to, was dead. And he'd make sure Ric knew this wasn't his fault, and that John paid for his transgressions.

"Just…leave Melina, alright?"

"You sure, Teddy?"

"You got me into this mess. And I'll never forgive you for it."

He said, shoving John into his truck and driving off. Melina called the police and waited for them to come, while Ted was taking John to the hospital.

_Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday, but how could you go throw it all away?_

_In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true_

_As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left for me to do_

"Johnny…honey, come on…wake up."

John looked at Ted and he was slowly clinging to life. They got to the hospital and Ted carried him out of the truck. He carried him into the emergency room, and looked at the nurses, who saw that he was bleeding.

"Help! I need help. My boyfriend was stabbed by his psycho ex-girlfriend. You've got to help me."

Teddy said, playing his part well. He watched as the nurses carried him into the room and Ted sat in the waiting room, waiting for some kind of update. Just as he was getting ready to stand up and confront someone, a doctor came out to him.

"Theodore DiBiase?"

"That's me."

"He's awake, and he's asking for you."

Ted nodded and walked into the room. He didn't want to see what kind of a condition John was in, he just needed to see that he didn't push the knife in too far. He watched as John cringed as he tried to turn to look at him. Ted pushed him back down on the bed gently, then kissed his forehead.

"Teddy, you've got to get me out of here…I can't stay here. I've still got too much to do to pay Melina back. The plan isn't coming together like we planned…Teddy… I'm scared…"

"NO! We've got to stick to the plan. Lay low for a day or two, then regroup. There's light for us at the end of the tunnel. Kiki was our sacrificial lamb…we're the real deal."

"I love you, Teddy."

"And I, you Johnny."

He said, kissing his head. He had to continue the set up. He ran the plan by John, never once letting go of his hand. The doctor came into the room and smiled politely at them.

"Mr. DiBiase. Mr. Hennigan, the status of your condition is good. There were no major arteries hit, and we were able to repair some of the damage in the stomach. Barring any complications, you should be out of here in a day, two at the most."

John smiled at Ted, knowing that in a few short days, their mission would be complete, and they'd be together forever, just like they wanted.

_I started here so young and helped you get along_

_Just did it for the love, and people healed through us_

_Don't live your life in vain, don't take it out on me_

_You're cracked, so just remember, I'm not your enemy_

_I don't deserve to fall this way, by a man who felt betrayed_

Kiki was dead. Melina was still very much alive. And Lacey was in day care. He had to go and get her. He knew this was wrong, abandoning the one thing that Kiki loved most in this entire world. Lacey. Their daughter. He hadn't wanted to have a baby. He knew that it was what Kiki wanted, so he'd given it to her. He was going to abandon her. But he was doing it at a safe haven. The hospital. He left a note with her. He'd picked her up, and dropped her off, then picked up John. He smiled as he went over things vocally.

"You dropped off Lacey right?"

"She's at the hospital now, with a note. And Melina's on the two forty five flight from Los Angeles to Denver. We're booked on the three-fifteen. It was the best I could do on short notice. I also delivered the news to Ric about Kiki being murdered. He was devastated. But, I played my part flawlessly."

"Did you bring the knife?"

John asked. Ted pointed to the glove compartment and watched as John opened it and pulled it out. He examined it and grinned as he liked the cleaning job that Ted had done on the knife.

"Good job Teddy. I'm happy. So, what's next?"

"We wait. I know, you don't do well with waiting, but it's what needs to happen. We lay low, and we wait. Then we'll end it all."

And John grinned. In just a few short hours, life would change for the better. But Teddy couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening. He looked at John and sighed.

"What?"

"I just feel like something's gonna go wrong!"

"NO! Teddy, don't think like that. Everything's going to go right, I promise!"

He said, taking Ted's hand, and kissing it softly. Ted knew that John was right, and that soon enough, things would be better.

_I felt so down now you're around to rescue me_

_Every note and every word I'm listening, yeah_

_Sometimes problems seem too deep to take (too hard to take)_

_Sometimes I cry thinking my future looks so bleak_

Ted knew he couldn't do this. He couldn't let John end his life. He wasn't going to prevent him from killing himself, but Ted didn't want to die. He suddenly found himself mourning Kiki. Though he'd fallen out of love with her, he still loved her. He wanted to raise Lacey as his own, though he'd given her up. He wanted to turn back, and make this plan go away. He wanted to live a happy life with John and Lacey, and not have this crime spree all over their hands.

"Yoo hoo, DiBiase, where'd you go there, love?"

"Sorry Johnny, just thinking…that's all."

"About what?"

"How I suddenly don't have time to mourn Kiki. How I want to be Lacey's father. How I want this crime spree to be over. How I want it to be just us, without the murderous tendencies."

"Teddy, Teddy, love. Please, relax. There isn't anything else in this world I want more, than you."

"I know, but sometimes I wonder if this plan was just something because you were bored."

And he stopped the car. He pulled it off the side of the road, and pulled Ted's face into his hands. He did it kind of hard, too. And that's what made it real to Ted. The fact that John had a legitimate problem of some kind.

"Teddy, no…this is not because I'm bored. This is because I'm in love with you. This is because our life isn't complete without each other. Our life isn't complete without love…and I love you. And everything I'm doing is for you."

Ted shook his head. He couldn't justify this murderous spree as love. He couldn't. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and climbed out of the truck. He couldn't let John have this power. It was a power trip. He couldn't do it. They walked along the side of the road, and that's when all hell broke loose. John grabbed Ted by the back of the head and threw him down.

"Don't you EVER walk away from me, Ted. Ever! Now, get back in the car."

Ted held his head and felt as the blood trickled down his face. He crawled on the pavement towards the car, and then hoisted himself up. John helped him in and then pulled the knife out of the glove compartment. He held it to Ted's throat and sighed.

"Now, behave Theodore, or I will do to you what I did to Kiara."

He said, continuing onto the airport. Ted looked at John and shook his head. He was shaking, and he'd never been scared of anything in his short twenty-seven years on earth. He watched as John pulled off onto a deserted road. He parked the car, and looked at Ted.

"Get out, and don't say a word."

John said, with that same vicious look on his face that he had when he murdered Kiki. And somehow, Ted knew that this was the end.

_Finally, together we were destined, I know what's best for us in the end_

_Someone hear me, someone stop me, someone listen, why aren't you listening?_

_Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday, but how could you go, throw it all away?_

_In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true_

_As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left for me to do_

_In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true_

_As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left to finish you (hahaha)_

"Johnny, what are you doing?"

"Finishing what I started. Teddy, I had no desire to ever kill Melina. A suicide pact with you? No, that wasn't it either. You see…when I planned this out, I had a thought. I'd kill myself, but I'd leave you unharmed. Then you took out Randy for me. Easy target, and Matt Korklan too. Again, easy. And then I took you under my wing. We fell in love…and that was it. I love you, Teddy…I do, but you were the reason I did this. So, when you get to those gates, kiss Kiara for me, and tell her that I'm sorry."

John said, shoving the knife into Ted's stomach. Ted gasped, put his hand to his stomach and felt the blood gushing. Then he dropped to the ground and watched as John came towards him and knelt down to face him. He kissed Teddy's forehead and pushed his hair out of his face. The last thing Teddy saw before the blackness took over, was Melina coming out of the bushes and walking to the car with John.

-The end

A/N: I love this story. Idk why, but I do. Song used is 'Betrayed' by Avenged Sevenfold, and I want you to read and review!


End file.
